Question: $ {31.96 \div 6.8 = ?} $
Answer: ${6}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }68\text{ go into }{319}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${319}\div68={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{47}$ $\text{How many times does }68\text{ go into }{476}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${476}\div68={7}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {31.96 \div 6.8 = 4.7} $